An Old New Life
by ShadowUponTheWall
Summary: KanameXOC AU-ish. Everything changed on my 18th birthday. I found out that my parents weren't my real ones, and my memory had been erased when I was young. It all started with a guy named Kaname Kuran, and this is my story. Rating may change later on.
1. A Dangerous Encounter

**Hi, I'm new here and this is my first story I've posted. I apologize in advance for anything wrong with the story because I wrote this back when I was in Junior High, and I'm now a Senior in High School. This is the first chapter, and I've already gone through this and revised it a bit. However, I'm sure I've missed some things so please be patient with me. Thank You, and enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I only own my OC and parts of the plot in this story.**_ :]

It was in the middle of winter, and I was in high school at the time. I was in my senior year, 12th grade, so I guess I was your average weird girl slash loner. Everything changed on my 18th birthday.

That day was my beginning. It started out as any other day. I got up to go to school, unfortunately. I was on my way to school when I realized that I was being followed by an expensive silver car with very dark tinted windows. It looked as if it would have belonged to a fairly wealthy person.

Instead of taking the usual way to school, the way everyone takes because it is faster and smoother, I took the back road to school. The silver car followed me down every single road, twist, and turn. However, it looked as if it never fell behind me, nor did it ever gain as much as a centimeter. When the last turn came, the turn that comes out in front of the school, the silver car made a sharp turn to the left and quietly rode on down the road.

My mind was occupied for the rest of the day. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realized when the last bell rang for us to go home. I gathered my things slowly, and I took my time getting to my car. Then, after what seemed to be eternity, I started the car and drove slowly to my house. I kept on looking in the rear view mirror, and for some strange reason, I hoped to see the silver car following me home for the excitement of danger.

To my disappointment I didn't see the silver car that evening. When I got home I took a long hot shower, ate some dinner, and did my homework, and then got ready for bed.

I woke up when the alarm clock went off. I staggered out of bed exhausted because of my restlessness last night. I got up anyway, trying to get on with my life. I got ready for school again. I revved the engine and started to school. That was the day everything changed.

On this particular day I hadn't noticed that it was my birthday. I had been so distracted by the dreams and the car that I'd forgotten about inviting my close friends to my house. I decided to just invite them as I saw them in school. As I met them throughout the day, I invited them to my house for an all night party.

The school day was just like any other day. Uneventful. So, that night when everyone got there, we just cut loose. I had so much fun that I had mostly forgotten about the silver car and the dreams, but I still had this strange feeling that I was being watched by someone from somewhere. However, that little bit of tension kept me from having real fun like I should have. My childhood friend, Kiryu, noticed my strange behavior. He asked me if I was okay or not. I told him I was, but he didn't buy into it at all.

Then suddenly, as if time itself had stopped, everyone stopped moving. I first thought I was just a little sleepy, and I was losing consciousness. Just as I was about to lie down on the couch, he appeared.

I was startled by this stranger's sudden appearance. As I took in his features, I couldn't lie to myself. He was extremely hot. He had messy darkish brown-red hair that was somewhat long for a guy. His eyes held a red tint to them, and lean and muscular. His clothes were expensive designer clothes, and he glided to me.

I was surprised at how graceful he was as he came to stand two feet in front of me.

He reached out to take my hand and pulled me closer to him. I felt my face heat up at having a stranger hold me in such a way. His voice was the next thing to take me by surprise. "Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you, you probably don't remember me."

His voice was velvet smooth, and I found it hard to find my own voice. "Who are you?" My voice came out shakey. Fear wasn't the reason my voice was so shot.

It was he himself that took my ability to speak clearly away. While I was distracted by him, I hadn't noticed that one of my friends, Kiryu, was the only one not affected by the stillness that my other friends seemed to be over. He just looked at me and the stranger. The look he gave the stranger was hatred. That confused me, because in order to hate someone, one would have to know who they were. My head started to pound, and I was about to go sit down.

The stranger seemed to have noticed that I was about to sit, and although I was positive he had never been in my house before, and he lead me to my room. I was only vaguely aware that he had known where my room was as I sat down on my bed to try and sort through my muddled thoughts. I was pulled from my mind when he sat down beside me and pulled me to him. I let him do so because who wouldn't want someone like him to embrace them like that. He pulled away only enough so that I could see his face and vice versa. He decided to speak again.

"Do you remember me at all?" His eyes looked pleadingly at my own, and they seemed almost lonely. Well, actually, they did look lonely. I wanted to ask him why he was lonely, but I restrained myself. He gazed into my eyes, as if he were trying to make me remember. I held his gaze as I seriously tried to remember if he was at an old birthday party, or if he was at one of my family reunions, or something along those standards. However, I had no such luck,

"No, I… I don't know who you are; I can't place you at all. Who are you, and where did you come from, and what do you want?" The look on his face said that he couldn't believe what I'd just said. He sighed, "Do you believe in vampires?"

"Are you telling me that you're a vampire?" I said sarcastically as I looked at him weirdly. Slight amusement presented itself in his eyes, "You don't believe me?"

"So, you're telling me that you are a vampire, right?"

"Yes," his smooth velvet voice made me lose my train of thought, and his amusement seemed to grow. He hugged me again and slid his hands down my neck and shoulders. Then he started to trace my collarbone as he stared into my eyes. Just when it seemed that it was only him and I in the world my bedroom door slammed open and scared the crap out of me making me jump.

It was Kiryu, and he was furious; I could see it in his eyes. He looked at me and then at who was holding me and narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. Kiryu walked towards us with a hasty pace. The stranger, I had yet to get his name, let go of me and stood up.

"I must go now. I have to inform the others about the situation." He seemed to be talking to himself. Slight irritation buzzed through me, "You never did answer my questions." I felt my eye twitch slightly before he answered.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon," he promised as he leaned forward slightly to kiss me. Now, you might think I would be more surprised by him kissing me, but what I wasn't ready for was my reaction to the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and as soon as I did that he pulled away from me abruptly.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault, you're very tempting to me while in this form" As he said those words, his loneliness shone through even more, and his eyes portrayed repentance for his actions. I doubt anyone could hold a grudge against a face like that, and I certainly wasn't going to either.

"No, it's alright. I don't really know why I did that. I'm sorry." I blushed and he seemed to relax again. He then turned to Kiryu,

"Zero Kiryu, how long have you been here?" Kiryu held his ground with an expressionless face, "I've lived here for ten years." He seemed troubled, in fact, they both did.

I found the stranger facing me again, "If you wish to see me again come to my house." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down his address. He handed me the paper, and with the slightest pressure, caressed my cheek. I glanced at the paper and read aloud. "4528 Cross Avenue."

At the bottom of the paper was a name. Before he left, I asked one more question with a controlled voice. "Is that your name?" He turned and smiled, and then he disappeared out the window. I hurried to the window to see if I could spot him, but no one was there.

I closed the window and went back to my bed and stared at the writing on that paper. His handwriting was elegant and pretty. I looked around and noticed Kiryu was gone, and then I remembered how everyone had seemed to be frozen in time. I practically ran downstairs, and I was relieved to find everyone sleeping peacefully and unharmed.

Kiryu was also standing there waiting for me. "Well," he started in an aggravated voice, "who was that? Did you know him?"

I shook my head, "No, sadly I have no idea who he was. However, he did give me his name. Kaname Kuran…Hmm…I wonder what he wanted. He never told me…..

Well, there you are! This was the first chapter! Please tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is appreciated, but please do not outright tell me you HATE it, if this story isn't to you're liking then don't read it and then tell me how much you hated it.

I do appreciate those of you that will help me further my writing abilities, and I'm going to warn you now: Updates probably won't be very consistent. I have many other stories I am currently writing, but they're not published as of yet. Thank you very much for reading, and hopefully enjoying it!


	2. The Beginning

**Alright! Here's the next chapter of "An Old New Life"! I'm on school break now, so hopefully I'll be able to upload a couple more chapters after I revise them. I would like to thank all of you who read, and hopefully enjoyed, my story. **

**I would especially like to thank **_**Catlover **_**for my first review so far. I also would like to thank **_**animefreakiscool **_**and **_**W-Rabbit **_**for putting my story for favoriting and putting my story on their alert list. Thank You! You all gave me a little spark of hope for this story! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight; I only own my OC and parts of the plot in this story.**_ :]

_Last time: __Kiryu was also standing there waiting for me. "Well," he started in an aggravated voice, "who was that? Did you know him?"_

_I shook my head, "No, sadly I have no idea who he was. However, he did give me his name. Kaname Kuran…Hmm…I wonder what he wanted. He never told_ _me….. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

I sat down and looked at all my friends still sleeping soundly after they somehow unfroze. "Hey, Kiryu, do you know when they unfroze?" I glanced over at him uncertainly; I have to admit I was somewhat worried as to what his reaction would be.

He proved my worries right when he answered me with anger and sarcasm. "They unfroze when your 'friend' left. His tone for some reason made me mad. I felt as if I had known Kaname from somewhere because when he hugged me everything felt right, even though I couldn't remember him at all.

"Do you know him? It seemed to me that you two have already met once before." My question was innocent enough, or at least it was to me. Kiryu became even angrier as he shouted at me, "How would I know who or what he is!" The expression on his face changed and clearly showed that he realized he had said too much. He turned and walked briskly to the door, but I stopped him just as he reached for the doorknob.

"Why are you so mad? What is up with you today, you're not acting like yourself!" I was starting to feel hurt by the way my supposed best friend was acting towards me. He paid me no mind as he forced my hand off the doorknob and walked through the door. Before he left he turned back to me as he finally answered my questions. "You'll find out in time."

"I don't plan on waiting that long," my response was almost automatic, and it even surprised myself. He gazed at me with burning infuriation in his eyes, and he left me with a final warning. "If I ever find out that you went to see Kaname, I sear I'll…."

He never finished his sentence as he walked off and out of my sight. I stared after him as I made up my mind. I knew this was dangerous, but if Kaname was telling the truth about my lack of memory, I decided nothing could stop me from finding out what had happened to me. I would go see this Kaname and get my questions answered no matter how Kiryu felt about it.

The next day started the same as the one before. I went through my daily routine as I got ready for school without complaint. There was a reason I wasn't complaining; I was going to Kaname's house after school to get my answers. 1st period seemed to go by so slow, as did the rest of the day. Nothing special or out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Finally the end of the day came, and everyone was rushing to get home or wherever else they were going.

I gathered my books as quickly as possible, but not fast enough. My best friend, Nami, caught me off guard and asked me a question. "Why are you in such a rush? Usually you wait until everyone else clears out so it isn't as crowded." I hadn't thought of what to say if someone asked me anything about where I was going, so I had decided to tell the truth. Mostly.

"I have to go somewhere important." It wasn't the best thing to use as an excuse, but it was true in a sense. I would have lied, but I'm known as a terrible liar. My friends and family tell me that I get twitchy when I lie. Nami looked at me with a strange face, "What are you really doing?" I couldn't believe this, she thought I was lying! "I really am going somewhere tonight." Her skepticism was persistent. "Where?" was all she said with a mocking tone. "To this guy's house," my voice was a little harsh, but I doubt she noticed it.

"Oh, okay," she seemed oddly satisfied with my answer. She smiled and waved as she walked off, "Be careful." I nodded and continued to make my way to my car. I went home and did my homework as I waited for my parents to go to sleep. They work very long hours, so I knew once they were asleep almost nothing could wake them up.

Once they were asleep, I made my way to my car and started toward Kaname's house. It took me a little while, but I finally found Cross Avenue. What I wasn't prepared for was his 'house' actually looked like a friggin mansion! I made my way to the house and shyly knocked on the door. A teenage boy with blonde hair answered the door. He, like Kaname, was also very handsome. He smiled at me, but I kept getting a wicked sort of vibe from him.

I'll admit, I was actually nervous to be around him by myself. "May I help you?" he greeted. I answered a little confused, "Does Kaname Kuran live here?" He smiled, or smirked; I couldn't really tell which. "Why yes, won't don't you come in." I nodded nervously as I walked through the doorway. I heard the door creak slightly and the sound of a lock clicked into place.

"By the way," I tried to sound as casual as possible, "who are you? I never got your name." He seemed to perk up slightly at my question. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Aidou Hanabusa. Who are you?" I had never noticed until now that I had never given my name to Kaname. "I'm Miyako Matsuoka. It's nice to meet you, Aidou." Even though I was uncomfortable I was still going to mind my manners.

Recognition hit him, "Ah, so you're Miyako. I've heard a lot about you," he said smiling. "How do you know me," my warning bells were starting to go off. "So, he was honestly telling the truth. You really don't remember anything, do you?" He frowned. "It's a pity, maybe it would be better if I forced you to remember. Or, perhaps it would be better if you never remember anything at all."

Now, that made me tighten my muscles and the bells in my head were really ringing now. I faintly heard what sounded like ice creaking like you would in a horror movie. Then I realized I was engulfed in ice all the way up to my waist. Aidou continued forth with his thoughts softly as he smiled, "Or, maybe I should just kill you right where you stand."

I had personally had enough of his taunting, as I yelled out with more force than I thought I had. "That's enough, Aidou!" My hand was automatically raised to slap him, but someone caught my arm and stopped me from doing so. I glanced over, slight afraid of whom it might be, but I relaxed when I saw that it was Kaname. He just slightly shook his head at me before he turned to Aidou. The simple presence of Kaname seemed to make Aidou nervous and scared.

I saw something within Kaname's eyes that truly made me glad that he was looking at Aidou and not me. "This isn't what I asked for," he seemed to be reminding him of something, and Aidou visibly flinched. "No, you didn't, and I acted on my own." Kaname stared at him for a moment before telling him to leave and Aidou did just that and without complaint.

"I'm sorry he scared you, Miyako. It wasn't my intention for your first day in my home to be frightening in any way." I was still surprised at what my eyes had just witnessed, and as I looked to his face again he had that same lonely and somewhat pleading face again.

I shook my head, "No, it's alright. I wasn't scared, just a little…surprised. That's all," I did my best to smile for him, and apparently it worked because his face became softer. "I assume you came to get some answers." "Yes."

There was a slight pause before either of use broke the silence. "Come with me, we should discuss these sorts of things with more privacy for your sake." I shyly nodded, "Okay..." He smiled and put his arm around my waist and lead me through the house-slash-mansion and up some stairs to the next level of his home. I was finally going to get my answers. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, that was chapter two! I hope you all liked it. I know it's very slow in the beginning, but please bear with it. I promise it does get better. Also, her appearance will be revealed soon. I left out that and her name until now on purpose. I may end up throwing in a song and have her sing it, but I'm not sure yet. Tell me your thoughts with reviews! I will always consider any idea someone suggest. **

**For those of you who may be thinking Miyako is just like Yuki in the memory department, she's not. Her lack of memory has nothing to do with her parents' death, and no, she's not Kaname's sister either. I just wanted to clear that up. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! Reviews give me inspiration!**

***Her name, Miyako, means beautiful night child.***


	3. Origins

**Well, I'M BACK! Here's chapter 3, and I hope you all like it. Thank you to those of you who have added my story to your alert list, and those of you who have actually read my story. Now, onward to the story! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight; I only own my OC and parts of the plot in this story.**_ :]

_Last time:_ There was a slight pause before either of use broke the silence. "Come with me, we should discuss these sorts of things with more privacy for your sake."

I shyly nodded, "Okay..." He smiled and put his arm around my waist and led me through the house-slash-mansion and up some stairs to the next level of his home. I was finally going to get my answers. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. __

Kaname led me to this huge room with two sofas and a couple of beautiful dark cherry wood tables with wine glasses on top. The first thing that came to my mind was 'Wow, I didn't think vampires would be alcoholics'. Thankfully, I didn't say that out loud. I mean, the last thing I would need was to piss of a vampire. I had enough enemies at school and they were human. I couldn't imagine having a powerful vampire as an enemy.

We both sat down on the sofa, and he pulled me to him like he did on the first night I met him, only this time he was more relaxed. He put his arm around my shoulders and looked at me with a serious face. "Miyako, I want you to know that this is the safest place for you now that you've been reintroduced to vampires. No one will hurt you as long as I am with you."

As he said that he tightened his grasp around me, pulling me tighter to him. He seemed totally at ease, but I had an underlying feeling that he wasn't as carefree feeling as he appeared. "You said you had questions for me," he reminded. At some point, I had gotten lost in his voice and the warm cozy feeling of safety, "Oh, yes…"

I tried to unscramble my thoughts, and he seemed amused, "Or, was there another reason you came to see me?" To my ears, he sounded somewhat hopeful, but there was an after tone of regret or guilt. "Well," I started slowly, "I did want to see you again, in more ways than one." I had tensed slightly, afraid of what his reaction might be, but he only tightened his grip on me even more. I winced; he was holding me a little too tight.

Almost as if he had seen my discomfort, he finally loosened his grasp to a light gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're here. Do you know about your origins?" I was a little surprised of the sudden subject change, but I decided to just go with the flow. "No, as a matter of fact, that was the one thing my parents always kept from me. I always wondered why, and I guess I know why now. Why do you ask; do you know about my origins?"

He had truly gotten me curious now, but he didn't seem as enthused as I was. "Well, it seems that you have been kept in the dark as well." My eyes darted to him, "What do you mean by 'as well'?" The more we got into this subject, the more he became less happy about it.

"It seems that someone had lead me to believe that you were dead, but against my better judgment I actually believed him. Instead of looking into it to see if it was true, I just lost all the hope I had left in life." My eyes grew wide.

I just stared him in the eye, and I could see the despair that still lingered in his eyes when he thought back on that time. I was getting lost in his eyes, and they really proved that old saying 'A person's eyes lead to their soul' true. I never broke eye contact, "How do you know all these things about me? Things that I don't even know about myself, and why can't I remember who you are? I wish I could remember you, but I just can't. I can't place you with anyone I've seen in my life. I'm sorry, Kaname."

I jumped when the door was slammed open abruptly finally making me break the spell his eyes put me under. I turned to see a girl, no doubt a vampire, with long curly blonde hair. She was beautiful in her own way, but I thought her face ruined her beauty. She had a 'hard' face, one where you just know they're a _little _stuck up.

I finally noticed that Kaname wasn't by my side anymore, but he was restraining the girl who seemed to want to rip me to shreds. Kaname spoke in a cold voice, "What are you doing here? Didn't I ask not to be interrupted?" She growled, "But she's just a human! She shouldn't even be allowed in this house, much less to speak with you so privately!" "Ruka! That's enough, I invited her here and she's my honored guest. She will be welcome here always, and she's to be treated with the same respect that I receive." I've never heard his voice so cold before, and I was silently glad his anger was directed at me. She stopped growling at me, but she still looked at me with glowering hatred.

"Now, apologize to Miyako and then get out," when he said that her face had even more despise and distaste for me. "I apologize, Miyako. I shall now take my leave of you." She strutted out the door with a flick of her long hair. Even after she left Kaname's eyes still had some lingering rage, and I would almost say he may be plotting her death, but somehow I knew he was just very displeased with her.

After some comforting actions from me he returned to his old self and continued where he left off. "Your origins are rare; in fact, they're one of a kind. You came from a family of purebloods." I had to interrupt, "Purebloods?" He smiled at how naïve I was about my supposed own kind.

"Yes, Purebloods are vampires who have the power to turn humans into vampires. Though you were born from a Pureblood family, you somehow turned out human. You had no characteristics of a vampire, yet you were conceived by vampires. The elders in the clan saw it as a sin to keep you alive." My intake of breath clearly showed my sadness and surprise. "Why?" my voice cracked, and I found myself feeling sad for the parents I never knew.

Kaname took my hand and held it as he continued his tale. "The elders saw it as a sin and a bad omen. They thought it best to kill you on spot. So, that night I took you away from there where you were only five years old. I could tell what they were planning to do to you. When I got you away safely I took you memories, but I only took away your memory that vampires exist. Other than that you should still remember other things about your old home. I also took away all of your painful memories, but all the happy ones you should be able to remember. The only way for you to forget everything is if someone else wiped your memory clean."

His expression was the same as the night he saw Kiryu, blank and empty. "How do you and Kiryu know each other?" I watched his expression change from blank to furious. "Kiryu is not one to be trusted now. He knows I'm here, and now he knows what will eventually become of you." He looked down with an unusual face. He looked sad with a touch of excitement.

That small bit of excitement was enough to make me think. I thought about how dangerous this really was, I mean being alone in a house full of vampires wasn't exactly the safest thing. "How dangerous is this?" I asked in a controlled voice, "I mean being here. The fact that I'm human doesn't seem to affect you at all, but Ruka doesn't seem that controlled around me and then there's Aidou. Why is it that only you seem to be alright around me?"

He answered me back in the same controlled voice, "This is the safest place for you, by my side. As long as you are with me no harm from any vampire will come to you." I can really say that I do feel safe around him, almost like nothing in the world could hurt me. I leaned into Kaname's side and his arm automatically found itself around my waist.

"Miyako, it's time for you to go home. Your parents will be up in a little while. I don't want you to be in trouble for sneaking out if they find out, and then you wouldn't be able to come see me again." He smiled playfully. "I have one more question before I go," I said. "Yes?" I paused while I tried to find the right words. "What did you mean when you said 'what will eventually become of me'?

He sighed, "I tell you tomorrow when we have more privacy." I looked at him with confusion as he picked up a wine glass and threw it toward the window. I never heard it break, and instead it was caught by Aidou. Aidou looked ashamed at being caught eavesdropping on us. Then I noticed that window was open; I hadn't even heard him open it.

"Aidou," Kaname glared at him, "go find Ruka and both of you wait for me in the library." Aidou was gone in a flash, and Kaname escorted me out. I was far more relaxed now than I was when I first came. As we came out of the last door to get to the living area, I was surprised to find it very occupied. It was full of vampires, and although I was human no one seemed bothered by my presence.

I suddenly remembered Kaname saying I was safest by his side, and that was when I knew I was truly safe. He led me to my car, "Goodnight, Miyako," he said as he gently killed my cheek. I smiled and he started back to his house, and I started back to my own house. Once I was home I tried to go to sleep, but everything that had happened kept replaying in my mind. My fingers came up to my cheek he kissed, and finally I fell asleep with a smile planted firmly on my face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alright, and that's the end of chapter 3! Now you all know a little bit more about Miyako's past, and even more will be revealed in the next chapter! Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it! It was slightly longer, but later chapters will be even longer hopefully. I'm half asleep, so I'm sorry if there are some errors.

**Please Review! **


	4. The Exchange Student

**SCHOOL IS OVER, AND NOW I WILL HOPEFULLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW! Again, thank you to all of you who have been following me in my story! I would especially like to thank W-Rabbit for sticking with me, and also for being my main source of motivation when keeping this story alive! (THANK YOU!) Well, here's chapter 4, and I hope you like it! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight; I only own my OC and parts of the plot in this story.**_ :]

_Last time:_  
><em>I suddenly remembered Kaname saying I was safest by his side, and that was when I knew I was truly safe. He led me to my car, "Goodnight, Miyako," he said as he gently killed my cheek. I smiled and he started back to his house, and I started back to my own house. <em>

_Once I was home I tried to go to sleep, but everything that had happened kept replaying in my mind. My fingers came up to my cheek he kissed, and finally I fell asleep with a smile planted firmly on my face.  
>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<em>

I was ready for school early since I had such a peaceful sleep after seeing Kaname again. I went to school, and I felt like nothing could deflate my attitude. The people I usually hang out with at school wouldn't leave me alone, and they relentlessly asked me the same question throughout the entire day. I almost felt like I would have to rephrase my earlier statement about 'nothing could deflate my attitude'. _Almost._ Though, if one more person asked me that damned question again I think I'm going to seriously injure someone.

"Hey, Miyako, what's got you so happy today? Did something happen over the weekend?" I felt me eye slightly twitch as I turned around to face who I suppose I would call my friend. Her name was Nami, and I know she didn't mean to make it sound like she was teasing me, but I was just agitated from everyone asking me the same thing.

I had never noticed, until now, that the people I called my 'friends' were never really that close to me. I mean, yeah, we hung out and talked at school, but it never grew anymore than that. I almost kind of felt guilty because I never took time to get to know them more, but then I realized they never tried to either. I realized that they seemed little more than something to pass the time with. It's ironic that you never seem to realize things like that until you find people you feel more accepted with.

"Oh, it's nothing important, Nami. I just feel really happy, that's all." I watched as she seemed to accept that, and then she moved on to her next class. I sighed in relief. At least in my next class I don't have anyone close enough to notice my change of attitude. I can finally relax and not be bombarded with questions. I walked into my 4th period class, also known as Study Hall. We were half way through class, and I sat there doodling on the front of my notebook when the principle came in.

"Excuse my interruption. Class, we have a new exchange student that will be attending this class from now on. Please help him with anything he may need." I looked up when I felt like someone was looking at me. I could not believe my eyes. Our supposed new 'Exchange Student' was none other than Kaname! I tried to look as casual as possible for two reasons. One, I was trying to blend in with everyone else, and two, I didn't want Kaname to know how surprised I was.

The Study Hall teacher looked at him with indifference and told him to sit wherever he wanted. Just as I thought, he came to sit in a desk beside me. Luckily, our lunch break was due in about fifteen minutes, and that's when I planned on asking him why he was here. Kaname turned to me and smiled as he quietly started his work. I was surprised he was even doing his work, but I guess he just wanted to blend in with everyone else.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang for lunch. While everyone else rushed to get to the lunch room, Kaname and I stayed back and then left once it was less crowded. We made our way to the lunch room and went to an empty table. I sat down by the wall while Kaname sat across from me. We stared silently at each other, and I was trying to figure out what was going through his mind. I could only guess from his expression that he was doing the same with me.

After awhile, I gave up seeing as it was pointless to figure out what he was thinking about and why he was here. I gave up, "What are you doing here, Kaname?" He didn't say anything at first, but after I sighed softly he finally said something. "How are you doing today, Miyako?" He was smiling, and I think he got some sort of amusement from my slight irritation. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead I looked around the lunch room. I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw that everyone was watched the two of us. "Just answer the question," I felt slightly embarrassed now that I was aware of all the eyes on me.

He feigned being hurt by my words, and I would have believed it had it not been for the small glint of mirth in his eyes. "I thought you would be happy to see me, Miyako." "Oh, I am," I answered a little too quickly, and I think he noticed. I looked away slightly, and glanced at my friends from the corner of my eye. I noticed Kiryu wasn't there; I guess he stayed home today.

It was then that a random, but good, question came to my mind. "How can you stand to be around all of these humans and not be affected? " It wasn't that I didn't trust him; I was genuinely curious. He smiled and pulled out a little black box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal small white pills that, to me, looked like aspirins. "What are those?"

"Blood tablets. They're a sort of stand in for human blood." He took out a bottle of water and dropped a pill in it. I watched as the water turned a blood red color. "Is it real blood?" He laughed silently, "Well, it taste about the same, but it's only temporary. However, since I'm a Pureblood vampire I can control my need for blood better than other vampires, though I can't completely stop my need for blood. It's just what we have to have in order to survive."

To me, he seemed to have become a bit sad with his last sentence. Then, the bell rang for us to return to class. "Is there a specific reason why you're here?" I glanced at his face, and he seemed to have put his mask back on so I couldn't tell what he was thinking again. "I'll tell you later. Come over to my house tonight. And this time," He smiled faintly, "I promise Aidou will be on his best behavior."

I smiled back, "Alright." I examined some of the faces of people we passed in the hall. Everyone looked like they were either jealous or mad at me. Kaname seemed to know where he was going, which was also my next class. "So, exactly how many of my classes are you in?" I asked quickly, and he smirked slightly. "All of them, of course. Why do you ask?" I smiled faintly, "Oh, I was just wondering."

Time seemed to go by so slowly. I wasn't sure if it was my excitement, or if it was just my imagination. Throughout the rest of the day, Kaname and I weren't able to talk much more aside from anything class related. Finally, after forever, school ended. Now, all I had to do was survive the night until it was time to go see Kaname again.

Interesting turn of events, huh? I bet you didn't think that Kaname was going to show up in her school all of a sudden. Trust me, the surprises will keep coming, but some may be bigger than others. I hope you all keep reading and following along with me. Bye!

Also, if you have anything you would like to point out to me story wise or grammatical/punctuation wise, I don't mind in the least if you PM me about it or anything else.

**Please Review! **


	5. More Danger

**Shadow here! I am so sorry for my huge delay in getting my next chapter up, but I'm back with the new chapter! School is starting back on Jan. 5****th****, so my updates may become a little spread out, but I will try to not let that happen. Anyways, onto the story! :) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight; I only own my OC and parts of the plot in this story.**_ :]

_Last time:_  
><em>Time seemed to go by so slowly. I wasn't sure if it was my excitement, or if it was just my imagination. Throughout the rest of the day, Kaname and I weren't able to talk much more aside from anything class related. Finally, after forever, school ended. Now, all I had to do was survive the night until it was time to go see Kaname again. <em>

Night finally fell, and I used the same tactics as last time when I snuck out. While on my way to Kaname's, I noticed I was being followed. Realization hit me…It was the same care that was following me on my birthday! I sped up a little now that I felt somewhat afraid. I was thankful that Kaname's house was too far from where I was.

The silver car was coming up on my passenger side, and then he rammed into my car! I was barely able to keep my car under control, and once I was sure I wouldn't wreck I sped up even more so I could get to my destination even faster. As soon as I was about to turn off on the long driveway that lead to Kaname's house, the car that was following me did an abrupt turn and left as quickly as their car would take them.

I was a little disorientated as I knocked on the door. Aidou answered it again, but this time there was another boy with him. The new boy looked similar to Aidou, and if I had to guess I would have said they were related in some way. "Ah, Miyako, you came back. I'm sorry for the way I acted last time, and I promise it won't happen again." I smiled somewhat as I walked through the door, "No, it's alright. By the way, are you two related?" I gestured to the other boy who had so far kept quiet, but by his expression I'd say he doesn't really talk much for conversation. He looked bored, or maybe sleepy.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Kain. He's more of the quiet type, which really translates to the lazy type." Aidou's cousin, Kain, glared at him, but otherwise said nothing. "Anyway, did you come to see Kaname again?" I nodded while I was silently laughing at the bantering way the cousins acted. The cousins led me up the stairs and into a different room than before. Aidou told me to wait for Kaname here.

After they disappeared, I decided to take a look around the room and a bookcase caught my eye almost immediately. I walked over and scanned through the books. I spied an Edgar Allen Poe poetry collection, and I grabbed it and sat down. I began to get lost in my favorite poem _The Raven. _Just as I started reading the 6th stanza, the door opened to reveal Kaname. I stood politely as he entered the room, but he just gestured for me to sit back down. "There's no reason for you to be so formal. Just make yourself at home."

He had already sat down, so I sat down beside him. Apparently my face must have still looked a bit disorientated. "Is something work, Miyako?" I jumped slightly before I sighed, "Well, before I tell you, tell me what you meant at school earlier." He closed his eyes, "I'd rather you forget what I said that, but I'll tell you anyway. Do you remember when I told you I was a Pureblood vampire?" I nodded, and he continued.

"Well, that's not the only kind of vampire there is. Think of it as a pyramid. On the top of the pyramid there are the Purebloods. We're the most powerful vampires, but also the rarest. The Purebloods are the only vampires that can turn a human into a vampire. The Aristocrats come next. They're like the nobles of the vampire world. They're powerful, but not as powerful as the Purebloods. Just about all of the vampires here, with the exception of myself, are Aristocrats. Common vampires come after the Aristocrats. They're just like their name says; they're just normal vampires with not much power, but they're civil enough. After them, we have the Former Humans. They're humans that were turned by a Pureblood. They'll pretty much act like act like they did before they were turned, but they're not very good with controlling their thirst. The lowest level on the pyramid is the Level Es. They're Former Humans that have completely given into their bloodlust, and by doing that they've reduced themselves into nothing but bloodthirsty beast."

The thought of Level Es wandering around frightened me some. "What about the Level Es? Do you just let them wander around with that mind frame?" Kaname shook his head, "No, whenever we receive a report of a Level E, we dispatch someone to take care of it. There's no cure for them, so we have no choice but to kill them." I felt sympathetic towards the Level E's, but I could understand why they needed to be taken care of in that manner. Personally, if I was wandering around like that I would want someone to kill me. I wouldn't want to take the chance of me hurting someone I loved and not realizing it. I shivered at the thought, and Kaname wrapped his arm around me.

"The reason I enrolled in your school is because we got a report that evidence has been found that a Pureblood has been purposefully creating Level Es for a kind of revolution. Since we don't have much information on this particular Pureblood I figured I'd personally enroll in your school to make sure you were safe. This Pureblood is hoping to enslave the human world so that the vampires will once again have their reign, and he's even given his little organization a name. They call themselves _The Sin Crusaders. _I didn't want to take the chance of having you harmed in any way at all."

There was a strong silence that lasted for awhile before he finally broke it. "Now, what were you going to tell me earlier" I felt his eyes fall on me when I didn't answer right away. I was trying to figure out the best way to tell him without having him get too worried. "Well, I'm kind of being followed by someone. Do you remember that night you came to my house?" He nodded urging me to continue.

"Well, that was my birthday, and that morning on the way to school I noticed I was being followed. A silver car with really dark tinted windows seemed to follow me down every road I took. I decided to take a back road to school to make sure someone was following me instead of me being paranoid. Sure enough, the car followed me, and just as I was coming up on the last turn the car turned around and left. Then, today while I was on my way over here I saw the same car following me again. Apparently, whoever they are they really don't like me. They tried to total my car. I guess I'm a better driver than they thought though because I was able to keep fair control over it. My car isn't totaled; they rammed into the passenger side and did a pretty good amount of damage."

Kaname did not look pleased, "When did you say this first started?" I looked up at him, "On my birthday; the same day you came to see me. Why?"

**Yes, I know…I left off on a cliffhanger and it's short, and I keep promising to make them longer, but I can't find the time to do so. I hope I can make the next one longer…So, again, I hope you enjoyed and please review if you have time. :) **

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE!

First off, please let me say that I am very sorry for not updating my stories for a LONG time. The reason for that is that I have not had internet for like fricken EVER! So, I will not be updating anytime soon that I can see. No, I have not abandoned my stories, and I don't plan to do so. I would completely understand if my wonderful readers lose, or have lost hope for my stories.

Thank you very much for giving me the feedback that you have, and it has helped me in my writing. I will update whenever I have a fairly constant access to internet.

Again, thank you; and please don't be mad at me!


End file.
